This invention relates to a fluid flow control apparatus having a throttle arrangement, such flow control apparatus especially having the utility for controlling the bending angle of an articulated transit vehicle. It is a typical practice in such articulated vehicle applications to limit the bending angle by throttling the fluid flow between a hydraulic working cylinder and a hydraulic reservoir as a function of the size and rate of change of the bending angle. One typical method of controlling such fluid flow has been to modify the flow cross-section for the fluid between a valve seat and a control element designed as a sealing element. By modifying the axial displacement of the sealing element against the force of a retaining spring, the flow cross-section can be modified. This cross-section modification is controlled as a function of the above-mentioned characteristics of the bending angle whereby the measurement of these characteristics and the control of the modification of the cross-section is done by means of a mechanical transmission apparatus having numerous levers, push rods, guides, springs and articulations. The complexity of such a configuration has, as a byproduct, the inherent disadvantage of high machining, manufacturing and maintenance costs. Additionally, the linkage and transmission arrangement previously described has the further disadvantage of being an indirect transfer of work which results in work inefficiencies. A further disadvantage known to the previously described arrangement is that of size and placement, such a structure requires large amounts of mounting space and also requires placement in close proximity to the working cylinders which control the vehicle's articulation.